


August 27th

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter has been pining fro Tony for months. Tony finally gives in on Peter's 18th birthday. It's porn, people.





	August 27th

The weeks leading up to Peters birthday were nothing short of torture for Tony. The sexual tension between the two was unbearable. Peter’s clothes had started to become tighter and more revealing. He had started to wear makeup. And his attitude became more flirty than Tony’s. 

In the lab, Peter would find ways to touch him. Weather it was a brush of the hands when passing tools or hands on the hips when moving around Tony, the boy was practically hanging off of him. Not that he was complaining.

One day, Peter came in wearing what he could swear was an ironette costume. Every time the boy bent over, Tony could see the red and gold panties underneath the skirt.   
Tony had to excuse himself to the bathroom three times that day to relieve himself.

Later that week, Tony presenter Peter with a new suit.   
“It’s for your birthday. I gotta make sure it fits though. Strip down and pull it on.”

Tony turns around as Peter pulls off his clothes. When he glances behind him, the boy is wearing *a thong*. Tony coughs and thinks about kittens being killed to try to get his boner to go down. It doesn’t work. 

Tony jerks off to the image of Peter in a thong that night.

The next week, there was a mission. Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Peter were sent to go deal with the small group of aliens that decided that it was a good idea to try to take over earth. Tony could barely keep focus because Peter’s ass just looked so good in the suit. And knowing that he was the one who made that suit made Tony want to just take.

When the threat had been contained, they all headed back to the tower. The debriefing room was small, and there were only a few chairs. First come, first serve. Tony ended up in a chair. Peter did not. Until he decided that he would sit in Tony’s lap.

Tony was still hard from that day’s fight, and not just from adrenaline. Peter’s perfect ass right on top of his dick really didn’t help. And then the grinding began.

The feeling of Peter on his cock is too much. Tony hasn’t felt like this since high school. Peter’s ass against him makes him feel like he’s about to cream his jeans. In front of the entire team. He’s screwed.

Peter knows what he’s doing. There’s no way he doesn’t know. He can hear Tony’s breathing. He can hear the noises he’s trying so hard not to make. And he can feel the bulge in the cleft of his ass.

Tony cums in his pants with one last press of Peter’s ass against him. His face turns red and he coughs to try to cover his moans. Everyone looks at him. He had just cum in his pants. Like a teenager. From a teenager. Embarrassment and shame flood his brain. He removes Peter from his lap and leaves.

He didn’t think he could hold off any longer. Either he needed to not be around Peter or- nope, that was the only option.

So Tony, in an attempt not to break the law, starts avoiding Peter.

Which is hard, considering that Peter comes in every day to work in the lab with him. But he manages to hold off.

The day before Peter’s birthday is unbearable. Peter wears shorts that Tony swears are made for girls along with a shirt that has “daddy” in big letters spilled across the front. 

Just looking at Peter gave him a boner. And it only gets worse as they work. Every time Peter moves around Tony, he brushes his hands just above Tony’s ass. Every time Peter needs to be handed something, his hands brush Tony’s. Every chance he gets to touch Tony, he does. 

Buy the end of the day, Tony has excused himself to jerk off in the bathroom twice. And he’s still hard. It’s a relief when Peter goes to leave. 

“Mr. Stark, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!”

Tony grabbed Peter by the waist, grinding his cock against Peter’s ass.   
“Tomorrow, pretty boy,” Tony husked in his ear. And then he walked out, leaving Peter to let himself out. 

That night, Peter fucks himself to the thought of what Tony will do the next day. Would he go fast or slow? Would he work him up and then make him cum on his cock? Or would he just let Peter do what he wants? Peter jerks off to all three. The only thing that he knows is that he’s going to take whatever Tony gives him. And gratefully too.

When Peter wakes up the next day, he can’t think straight. He wants -needs- Tony.

But he has to wait all day to see him. Tony had invited him over that night for a private celebration, as he had told May. But until then, he needs to look presentable for his friends. He jerks off twice in the shower, trying to relieve himself. It doesn’t work.

He ends up tucking himself in his pants. He’s so hard that it hurts, but it won’t go away. What else is he supposed to do? So his day goes like that. Eventually his boner goes away, but he’s still desperate and excited for later. He tries not to think about what Tony will do to him. He doesn’t need to cum in his pants with his friends around. He’d already seen the looks that he other Avengers had given Tony when he made him cum in his pants.

When Tony’s Audi pulls up in front of his building, he can barely contain his excitement. He says goodbye to May and sprints out the door. Tony is leaning against the car, waiting for him.

“Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday.”  
“Thanks, Tony.”  
“You excited for tonight?”  
Peter nods.   
“I know. I can see it.”  
Peter’s hard in his pants again.

Tony opens the door for Peter.   
“In you get.”  
Peter’s heart rate picks up. He’s in Tony Stark’s car on the way to get fucked by Tony Stark. This had been his dream since the day he first jerked off.

The entire drive to the tower, Tony’s hand is in his lap. He strokes Peter’s inner thigh, occasionally brushing his fingers over Peter’s cock. Peter’s breathing becomes labored, and he tries his best to not buck up into Tony’s hand.

Peter stops breathing all together when Tony undoes his pants and pulls out his cock. Peter whimpers as Tony jerks him off.   
“Shh, baby, just cum for me. To take the edge off.”

Peter’s hips fuck into Tony’s hand.   
“That’s it. Do what makes you feel good. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”  
Peter whines and grips at the seats.

When Tony starts to rub at that sensitive spot right under the head of his dick, it’s all over. Peter cums with a shout all over Tony’s hand. All over his Audi.

“Such a good boy for me. Now hang tight, we’re almost there.”  
Peter tucks himself back in his pants, his breath still ragged from how hard he came.

“But your car!”  
“Don’t worry about that; someone will clean it up later.”  
Peter blushes at the thought of someone else cleaning his cum off of Mr. Stark’s car. Tony licks his hand clean as he pulls into the underground garage. He helps Peter out of the car and carries him to the elevator.

Once they reach Tony’s penthouse, Tony carries Peter to his room and tosses him on the bed. Tony pulls off his suit jacket and shoes before returning to the bed.   
“We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. Tonight is all about you.”  
“No. I want to.”  
“Alright. We’ll take it as slow as you need it. We’ve got all night.”

Peter nods.   
“Can I blow you?”

Peter nods again.   
“You can ask me for anything. Tonight is about you.”  
“Ok. Can you blow me?”  
“Sure, baby. I’m proud of you for asking.”

Tony unzips his pants and pulls them off with his boxers. He locks eyes with Peter as he lays a soft kiss to the head of his cock. Peter whimpers.

“Get comfortable, baby. Put your hands where you want. You can put them on my head if you need. Fuck my throat if you want.”

Peter runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, his eyes trained on Tony’s tongue as he licks a stripe along the side of his cock. Shivers run down the length of his spine, and his grip tightens on Tony's hair, causing him to moan against him. The vibrations of Tony’s low moan makes him tremble with need. 

Tony takes Peter in his mouth, burying his into the coarse hair at the base of his cock. Peter tugs at his hair, drawing more moans from him. 

“Mm, Tony, don’t stop! I’m gonna cum.”  
“Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Peter squeezes Tony’s head between his thighs as he cums down his throat. Tony swallows around him, stroking Peter’s thighs as he shakes above him from the force of his orgasm. Tony pulls off when Peter goes soft in his mouth.

“Good boy. I’m proud of you for letting me make you feel good.”

Tony sits next to Peter at the head of the bed.   
“Can I take your shirt off, baby?”

Peter nods. Tony unbuttons his shirt and throws it behind him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Peter. More beautiful than I could ever imagine.”

Peter flushes at Tony’s compliment and presses a tentative kiss. 

“Can- Can you teach me?”

“Teach you what?”

“Everything. I’ve never done this before.”

Tony’s breath hitches at Peter’s confession. 

“Of course, Petey. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“Have you ever fingered yourself? Hmm, baby?”  
“No.”  
“Aww, baby. You were saving your pretty virgin hole all for me. All for daddy.”  
Peter’s whole body shivers with arousal.   
“You like that, huh? Me being your daddy.”  
“Yes,” Peter sobs, “Please, Daddy, I need it.”

“Alright, baby, let me open you up.”  
Tony positions him on his hands and knees, spreading his ass to look at his hole.   
“Your little hole is so pretty, baby.”

Peter shivers as Tony traces his rim with a finger.

“Well, would you look at that. You cleaned yourself for daddy.”

Tony licks a stripe from the back of his balls to his hole. 

Peter’s arms give out from the feeling of Tony’s velvet tongue against his hole. It’s so soft and wet and nice and when it penetrates him, it’s nothing like any of the times he’s tried (and failed) to finger himself. This is what heaven is. Tony Stark between his legs, eating him out.

And the thought that Tony chose *him* makes him feel like the luckiest person on the planet. Who else can say that their eighteenth birthday present was getting eaten out by Tony Stark?

It just makes it that much better when Tony starts pressing on a spot right behind his balls that he didn’t even know existed.   
“Oh god, Mr. Stark, what-“  
“That’s your perineum, baby. Feels good, right?”  
Peter moans as Tony presses harder. It sends waves of pleasure coursing through him. He never knew that it could be this good.

Peter’s moans encourage Tony to continue. Of course, he could do this all night, but those moans make him want to do more.

Tony spread his ass open and dives in once again, lapping at Peter’s hole like a starved man. His beard leaves red marks of irritation on Peter’s pale skin. Tony loves the way it marks the boy. How it makes Peter look owned. How it makes Peter *his*.

Tony is so hard in his pants now. He can’t get over the fact that he’s the first one to touch Peter’s ass. The first one to taste him. The first one to open him.

Peter is so hard and dripping and god, he’s never felt this good in his life. It’s not just Tony’s tongue that’s making him feel like this. It’s the fact that he feels wanted by Tony after weeks of teasing. That Tony is doing this because they both want it. And god, it makes it *that* much better. For both of them.  
“You close, Pete? You gonna cum just from my tongue?”  
Peter whines into a pillow.   
“Yes, daddy, please!”  
Tony nibbles on his rim before diving back in with his tongue. Tony devours Peter’s right hole, using every trick that he knows to get Peter to cum on his tongue. And then he pulls back.

“Come sit on daddy’s face, baby.”  
Peter doesn’t move, so Tony grabs him by the hips and pulls him up to his face. He spreads his cheeks and continues to tongue at his hole.

Peter bounces on Mr. Stark’s tongue. He can’t help himself. The wet firm warmth against his hole is so foreign and yet he never wants it to stop. The wet sounds that are coming from Peter riding Tony’s face are so obscene, and it just eggs them on even more.

“Cum for me, Pete. I know you can do it. Cum on daddy’s face.”

Peter cums on Tony’s face a few moments later, his cum getting all over Tony’s face and hair. Peter collapses next to him.   
“Wow.”  
“Wow is right, kid. Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever been that hard from eating someone out.”  
“Can I help you with that?”  
“You can do whatever you want, baby. This is your special night.”  
“Can- can you teach me to ride you?”  
“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.

“I think you should try fingering yourself first. See what you like. After all, your fingers are a lot smaller than mine.”

“But, Mr.Stark, I don’t know that to do.”  
“That’s alright, baby, I’ll teach you.”

Tony grabs a bottle of lube from one of the side tables and pops the cap open. He squirts some onto Peter’s fingers.  
“Start by warming it up a bit. Just rub it through your fingers.”

Peter rubs his fingers together as Tony told him to. Tony pulls off his pants and underwear as he waits.   
“I think it’s good now.”  
“Good. Now start with one finger. Just push it in and do whatever feels nice.”  
Peter takes a deep breath before pushing in. It feels weird. There’s no other way to describe it. It doesn’t feel particularly good, and it doesn’t suck. He looks up at Tony, only to see him stroking his own cock while watching Peter. 

“Keep going, baby. Curl your fingers up. Look for your prostate. That’s what’ll make you feel good.”  
Peter tries to do what he’s told. He pushes in a bit father, running his finger along his walls.   
“I can’t find it, Tony.”  
“Sure you can. You haven’t tried hard enough is all. Try adding another finger.”  
Peter tries to add another finger. It stretches his hole on the way in, but it’s kind of nice. Not painful, and he’s glad for that. With two fingers in, he repeats the motions that he did with the one. Still nothing.   
“Tony. I can’t find it.”  
“Shh, baby, let me try.”  
Tony slicks up one of his fingers and replaces Peter’s with his. Peter moans out as soon as he crooks his finger up.   
“There it is. Feels good, huh?”  
“Mmhm!”  
Peter moans out and arches into Tony’s fingers. He wants more. Needs more, even. Peter tried to stifle his moans as Tony profs at his prostate.   
“Don’t hide your cute little sounds, Petey. You sound beautiful.”  
Tony’s dick throbs with need, but he just can’t seem to take himself away from Peter’s fluttering hole to relive himself. God, the way he squeezes his hand every time he brushes that one spot inside him. The noises that he makes. Peter is perfection.

Tony slips another finger inside the boy. His fingers really were larger compared to Peter. He can feel the way his hole stretches around him. God, imagining that tight, warm, wet heat around his cock. Tony groans at the thought, his cock twitching against his stomach with interest. He needs to get inside of the boy. And soon.

“God, Pete, you’re gonna be so tight around my cock. Saved yourself just for me.”  
Peter replies with a high pitched whine. Tony pours more lube and manages to slip a third finger in.   
Peter can barely think straight with the way Tony’s fingers stretch him. Every movement bumps his prostate, sending shivers through his whole body. His fingers and toes are numb, and all he wants is *more*.

“More. Please, I need more.”  
“I’ll give you more, sweetheart. Give me a minute.”  
Tony slicks his cock and presses his cock to his hole.   
“You ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Tony thrusts forward with a grunt. Peter’s hope envelopes him, almost pulling him in. He goes slow. It’s tight and warm and wet, and it’s even better than he ever imagined.

Tony lets Peter adjust for a minute. It’s almost unbearable. The tightness of his ass just makes him want to go wild. But he waits for Peter. And Peter flips them over.

Peter moves his hips in slow circles, feeling it out. He does that for a few minutes, getting used to the full feeling and the constant pressure on his prostate from Tony’s dick.

Peter cries out above Tony, bracing himself on his legs as he bounces on his cock. Peter looks beautiful like this, face flushed, and dick bouncing as he rides his cock. He never wants to be anywhere else but here. This is his heaven.

“Oh, Peter, you feel so good around me. You’re doing so good.”

Tony holds his hands as he fucks himself on his cock. Every single noise that leaves Peter’s mouth gives him tingles. Knowing that Peter feels good because of him just makes him more desperate to make Peter feel good.

Peter pins Tony’s hands above his head and just *uses him* like a toy, bouncing on his cock like there’s no tomorrow. Tony loves it.

“Mr. Stark, I’m close!”  
“Me too, baby. Keep fucking yourself on my cock. You’re doing to well, honey. Making me feel so good.”  
“Please, I need more.”

Tony thrusts his hips up to meet Peter’s, pushing his cock *that* much further in to make Peter start to sob. Tony pulls his hands out of Peter’s grasp and brings them to his hips, slamming the boy down onto his cock.

Peter cums with a scream on Tony’s cock. His ass clenches so *perfectly* around him that it sends Tony over the edge, sending bursts of cum into Peter’s ass.

Peter lays down on Tony’s chest, completely exhausted.   
“Did you like your present, baby?”

Peter makes an affirmative sound into Tony’s chest.   
“I’m glad, baby. You did so good. Go to sleep, baby. I’ll clean up.”  
He waits until Peter is asleep on top of him before planting a kiss on his head and pulling out. His cum drips out of Peter’s ass, and he can’t help not taking a picture. He looks so perfect, asleep with cum dripping out. Tony wants to remember this moment forever.

When he remembers what he got up to do, he goes to the bathroom, washes himself, and returns with a warm washcloth. He wipes at the cum in Peter’s hole. He throws the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom when he’s done, and tucks himself back in with Peter.   
“Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

They both sleep soundly for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> part two of this comes tomorrow!


End file.
